the_derpman_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Derpman/Abilities
Derpman is a wizard who actively studies and practices the art of Atlantean magic. His primary expertise is scrying, temporal cognition and various methods of 'reading'. These allow him to get information unattainable by mundane means, something the Derps sorely need when dealing with supernatural mysteries and foes. Mystic Sight His awakening, and subsequent training has given him the ability to see certain occult qualities such as auras, spirits, and the stuff of magic itself. He calls this the 'mystic sight', which is a relatively common ability among supernaturals - the ability to see hidden qualities. However, one's mystic sight depends on one's nature and training. In Derpman's case, his mystic sight has been extensively trained. It currently allows him to see 'luck', 'resonance', 'auras', 'spirits' and 'time space distortions'. He can even sense 'consciousness' if pressed. He uses the mystic sight extensively, combining it with other spells to discover information unattainable by normal means. However, he cannot perceive ghosts clearly, as opposed to fellow investigator (and now, mage) Dennis Basuel, who specializes in the phenomenon. He says it is because he lacks the training and talent needed to communicate with the dead. He also cannot sense the pulse of life and the 'biological upkeep' of living things, something the fearsome Marlon can easily tell with a glance or a taste of blood. Mage of the Modern Age Unlike most 'traditional' crystal ball and mirror seers, Derpman uses digital software and methods (most notably Googol Maps) to channel his abilities. In fact, his primary magical tool is his red tablet, which allows him to access his personal website grimoire 'Paofolio' - where he stores spell rotes for other mages to learn. He is skilled at using computers and commercial technology, even integrating it into his magic. His tablet's camera, internet connection and variety of games are all fully utilized during his adventures. He usually merges and augments his mystic sight with his technological prowess to achieve greater feats. For this reason, Derpman joined the Free Council, a group that shares his fondness for technology. He regularly posts on their Philippine Chapter's online forum. Many of his favorite spells were actually gleaned from sketchy websites and online rumors - Golden Time being one of them. Esoterical Mystical Miracle Individual Despite his embrace of technology, Derpman bridges new and old knowledge with his preference for the esoteric. In particular, he is knowledgeable in Astrology, Divination and Fortune-telling, which explains his preference in the matters of Destiny, Fate and Luck. He is able to derive mystic meaning from symbols and circumstance, provided he can remember relevant occult trivia off the top of his head. He says his childhood was spent in an environment filled with occult items and beliefs, which made him naturally drawn to magecraft. * Due to this training, he is able to extend his mystic sight over great distances by Scrying, a traditional magical clairvoyance method. * He also uses the mystic sight in conjunction with a magical precognition method called Augury, developed from the study of various fortune-telling methods. * The mystic truths behind the horoscopes, divination methods and various superstitions allowed him to understand the 'pattern' of one's destiny within the web of fate. Using this ancient knowledge he can easily manipulate luck and fate using various means. * Another spell he uses extensively is Warding, protecting a section of space from scrying or hostile magic. His skill has developed to the point that he is able to ward sections of time, preventing time magic from viewing or tampering with certain events. Candid Cartomancer Derpman is a Cartomancer who uses his Tarot deck as a second magical tool. He augments his spellcasting with the mystic truths inherent in the symbolism of the cards. Before casting a spell, he usually glances at the top card of his deck to determine if it is suitable for the situation. By doing this, he claims to empower his magic using the guidance of Fate itself. On top of its Divinatory purposes, he sometimes uses the cards as markers or as foci of power. He once expended an entire tarot deck for a powerful improvised spell in which he forcefully shunted everything caught within 'the spaces between the cards' a few seconds into the future. The temporal and spatial distortions annihilated the target and the surrounding hallway in a split second. This same maelstrom of magic caused the cards to rip themselves up as time and space tore away at their existence. Friend of the Fatebros Derpman's quirk in his hybrid magic paradigm is his association with the enigmatic entities known as the Fatebros. They are best described as agents of Fate. His relationship with them started out as a mess of voices in his head, before he figured out what it all meant by awakening. Fatebros can be disembodied voices or figures he has seen in his dreams. They can possibly be physical entities, since he questions certain people outright if they are Fatebros (none of them have admitted to it yet). These beings are said to pursue differing agenda, but are the same in that they instruct, coerce, or trick him into fulfilling some great destiny. He sometimes enlists the Fatebros to intercede on his behalf when he sanctifies oaths or changes the conditions of a contract. Asylum in Audacious Absurdity Derpman is incredibly skilled at lying and making up stories, mostly because they are too unbelievable to be mere lies. It doesn't help that he does deal with such things most of the time. He also comes up with (and carries out) crazy plans that make full use of outrageous risks and audacious actions. Despite this, they tend to work out well (they have a respectable success rate of about 70-80%) for the group. Many attribute this effectiveness to his Luck Magic, but Derpman himself is usually surprised when things turn out according to his expectations. This probably stems from his compulsive gambling addiction and his gaming hobby. Time to Fight Crime Derpman uses all of the above abilities in his hybrid magical paradigm at a level allowing him to manipulate Time itself. He can see into past and future, slow down or speed up time, make his or someone else's consciousness go back in time for a few seconds (he can go for as much as a few minutes) or 'jump' forward in time a few seconds. He can do this to objects and other people. He can even use his time magic to put his spells into stasis, activating them only at a later point in time. Thus, even with only some rudimentary combat capabilities, he can easily turn the tide of the battle by empowering himself or his friends with timely assistance. Basic Bootcamp Bajiquan 101 Derpman wasn't really expecting to be a warrior growing up, though he admired superheroes. He's out of shape at the moment, and just cobbles together what combat methods he knows from experience, childhood training and the internet. * He has basic hand-to-hand experience, being able to throw a punch and a kick, how to properly fall down and pin an opponent. It's a bunch of stuff learned from some dark part of his childhood. He's recently taken serious attempts to learn Bajiquan, though most of it is from copying a master's moves from videos on YoTube. Even then, its just the basics. He practices them every day. * He also can use a gun with some degree of competence, having fired several pistols and rifles now. He claims to have had prior training due to a live fire exercise during his ROTC days... and Time Crisis. * He understands some modicum of military and police tactics, particularly prioritizing logistics and communication whenever he makes plans. He has even used squad tactics he's read in novels, seen in documentaries and watched in leaked military footage.